<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>got a little something for ya by sleepyshiba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120341">got a little something for ya</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshiba/pseuds/sleepyshiba'>sleepyshiba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KDA polycule [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/F/F, KDA Polycule - Freeform, Multi, Smut, lots of smut omg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshiba/pseuds/sleepyshiba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uhh… why are you looking at bedroom canopies, Eve?” Ahri curiously peered over the diva’s shoulder as she walked into the kitchen. </p><p>“For your birthday, of course.” Evelynn replied like it was a no-brainer. </p><p>“The three of us decided that we’re going to fuck you silly.” Evelynn lips curl deep in satisfaction, licking her lips like she's imagining the occasion already. </p><p>Ahri promptly does a spit take, spraying water all over the marble counter. </p><p>// </p><p>b-day fic for Ahri &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahri/Akali (League of Legends), Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KDA polycule [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>got a little something for ya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>alternative title: birthday bond(age)<br/>this is my belated birthday fic for our queen Ahri &lt;3 </p><p>this piece is just pure smut indulgence, enjoy lol<br/>also, the perspectives shift around as each pairing is focused on. i tried to write it as smooth as possibly but... it's a lot  </p><p>content warning : wrist restraints via chain from the bed canopy, blindfolds, lots of smut in general</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uhh… why are you looking at bedroom canopies, Eve?” Ahri curiously peered over Evelynn's shoulder as she walked into the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>“For your birthday, of course.” Evelynn replied like it was a no-brainer. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh? My birthday?” Ahri’s tail wagged at the mention of her birthday, but then her fox ears tilted in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn smiled at Ahri, watching as she poured herself a glass of water. When Ahri returned to the kitchen island, the twinkle in those golden eyes became more pronounced. </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn waited until Ahri started drinking. Then she dropped a bomb on her. </p><p> </p><p>“The three of us decided that we’re going to fuck you silly.” Evelynn lips curl deep in satisfaction, licking her lips like she's imagining the occasion already. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri promptly does a spit take, spraying water all over the marble counter. She sputters, wiping water off her chin as a red blush overtakes her face. </p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Ahri croaks once she gets the water out of her lungs. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>// </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ahri’s birthday arrives on a snowy day in Seoul. </p><p> </p><p>The music industry is practically celebrating; so many industry reps and artists have sent her congratulatory birthday wishes—and it was only 8AM! She's smiling up to her ears (if she had human ears) as she scrolls through her Twitter feed. Tons of birthday ads featuring her image overloads her timeline, along with loving messages from fans. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri giggles and uploads a selfie of her with a finger-heart on the official K/DA account. A caption accompanies it; <em> “To all BLADES, thank you so much for your love! This birthday girl couldn’t be happier.” </em> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The door to her bedroom opens. Ahri perks up when Kai’Sa steps in. She beams at her girlfriend, her arms come up and her hands make grabby motions. </p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa laughs as she crawls into bed, arms embracing her girlfriend who has already snuggled her way into her shirt. Kai'Sa curls her arms around Ahri’s body, pressing kisses to the top of her head. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri giggles, basking in the affection. Her ears flutter excitedly each time Kai’Sa’s lips brush against them. She almost doesn’t hear her tail smacking against the bed, if it weren’t for Kai’Sa’s giggling. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning.” Kai’Sa says when she pulls back to look at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Morning, Kai-Kai.” Ahri grins and puckers her lips. “Do I get my birthday kiss yet?” </p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa taps her chin, pretending to think about it. She laughs when Ahri pouts at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Come here.” </p><p> </p><p>Ahri sighs at the softness against her lips. Kai’Sa moves her mouth against hers like she’s dancing; the kiss becomes sensual and deep, like Kai’Sa is pouring all her energy into making sure Ahri is breathless. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ahri is panting when they part. </p><p> </p><p>“How was that?” Kai’Sa’s got a smug grin on her face. Ahri is content to let it stay there. For now. </p><p> </p><p>“Perfect.” She purrs quietly and nuzzles under her girlfriend’s chin. </p><p> </p><p>“Ready for breakfast?” Kai’Sa asks after they cuddle for a while. </p><p> </p><p>“Carry me down, Bokkie?” Ahri directs her puppy dog eyes at her. </p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa grins at her, “I never thought you’d ask!” </p><p> </p><p>Ahri yelps when she’s picked up and carried bridal style in Kai’Sa’s arms. She didn’t expect to be lifted up so quickly and effortlessly despite asking for it. </p><p> </p><p>“To the kitchen!” Ahri points a finger at her bedroom door, tail flicking side to side excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>“As you wish, milady!” Kai’Sa says valiantly as she plays along. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri is all giggles as she clings onto Kai’Sa, who carries them carefully downstairs. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ahri’s eyes widen when they step into the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>The kitchen island is basically covered with a buffet. There are dishes from different countries, looking deliciously laid out on the table. </p><p> </p><p>She registers Evelynn and Akali’s presence seconds later. </p><p> </p><p>“Finally! You’re here!” Akali whoops as she rushes towards them. </p><p> </p><p>Akali’s declaration of <em> “Happy birthday!” </em> is muffled as she practically smothers Ahri’s face in smooches and ear rubs. Ahri is a giggling, squirming mess in Kai’Sa’s arms, who holds her tight so she can’t escape Akali’s onslaught. </p><p> </p><p>“Careful, darling.” Evelynn’s chuckle floats across the room. “Even gumiho’s have to breathe.” </p><p> </p><p>Akali gives Ahri one last, loud lip-smacking kiss on the forehead, eyes looking at Eve in defiance. Akali pulls back with childish glee, before leaning forward to give Ahri a long morning kiss. </p><p> </p><p>“As nice as it is to have a front row seat to this show,” Kai’Sa breaks them apart with a slight jostle, Ahri is still being carried by her, “My arms are kinda dying.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oops! Sorry!” Ahri hops down, tail weaving around Kai’Sa’s waist in apology. </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn strides over once Ahri’s feet land on the floor. She cups a cheek tenderly, her other hand enclosing around a slim hip. </p><p> </p><p>“Eve!” Ahri leans into the touch. </p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday, darling.” Golden eyes peer into matching gold, a moment suspended in time. “What a <em> pleasure </em> it is to spend another one by your side.” </p><p> </p><p>Ahri hums contentedly. Oh Eve and her sweet words. She smiles against Evelynn's palm. Her hand curls around Evelynn’s nape, tugging her down. Lips brush softly before melting against each other, an outpour of emotions that date back to their first millennium together is exchanged in each playful nip and gentle kiss. A language entirely their own. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The sound of coughing interrupts the two. The two part and look to their lovers, who are already seated at the island. </p><p> </p><p>“What’d you say earlier, Eve?” Akali’s sporting a cheeky expression. </p><p> </p><p>“I believe it was, <em> ‘even gumiho’s have to breathe’ </em>.” Kai’Sa’s got a shit-eating grin to match Akali. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri tugs Eve to the counter by their joined hands. “Hey—it’s my birthday! I get all the kisses today!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, honey.” Kai’Sa hands her some tableware. “After breakfast though.” </p><p> </p><p>Ahri complies and sits down. They all knew the dancer was very adamant on having proper meals. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The girls dig into their food. Breakfast is a matter of clinking silverware and small chatter. </p><p> </p><p>Voluntary and involuntary noises of delight leave everybody’s mouths to pay respect to Kai’Sa’s cooking. </p><p> </p><p>After a while, everyone finishes eating. Except for Akali, she’s on her third plate—don’t mind her. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s everyone doing today?” Kai’Sa asks as she clears away some of the empty dishes. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got to select the last photos for one of <em> FOXY </em>’s clothing lines. I’ll be back home once I’m done.” Ahri swipes the last strip of bacon before Akali can. She sticks her tongue out at her, laughing when Akali fake-shakes her fist angrily. </p><p> </p><p>“I have to pick up a package of mine.” Evelynn catches Akali’s and Kai’Sa’s eyes as she pours herself a cup of coffee. “I’m free the rest of the day.” </p><p> </p><p>“Me and Kai will be chilling at home.” Akali says once she polishes off her plate. </p><p> </p><p>“And then we can spend the rest of the day together.” Kai’Sa smiles at her girls. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ahri’s tail swings behind her, elated at the thought. “Ah! I’ll be done in no time!” She’s eager to finish up her task for today. Time with all of her girlfriends was precious to her. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll head out first, so I can come back early!” Ahri gives them all a kiss, before she all but flies out the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>“Sooo…” Once the front door slams shut, Kai’Sa directs her gaze at Evelynn. </p><p> </p><p>“The package?” Akali wiggles her eyebrows in her direction. </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn almost snorts at the girls’ eagerness. “I already have the canopy bed installed in my room. I’m just picking up a few extra toys.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oooh, can I see!” Akali excitedly rushes out the kitchen. Kai’Sa laughs at how fast she dipped. </p><p> </p><p>“Want company?” Kai’Sa turns her head to the diva. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Bokkie.” Eve’s claws pat the Kai'Sa's cheek lovingly. “But we both know someone needs to stay here and keep an eye on our dear maknae, lest she break the bed before we give Foxy her <em> birthday present </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>“Eve!” Kai’Sa guffaws at her words before nodding in agreement. “Yeah, you’re right.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>// </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When Ahri gets home, she’s immediately whisked away to an extravagantly delicious home dinner—courtesy of their resident chef Kai’Sa. Cake and a few drinks follow soon after. </p><p> </p><p>And then she gets placed in the middle of a cuddle pile as they settle in their large living room, the flat screen TV displaying some movie. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri sighs in content, snuggling closer to the warm bodies of her girlfriends around her. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They’re halfway through the movie when Ahri can sense a subtle shift in the air. </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn’s hand cards through Ahri’s hair, getting a rumbling purr to rise out of her when she gently rubs and tweaks a velvet fox ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want your present, babe?” </p><p> </p><p>Ahri perks up at the mention of a gift. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Akali’s face light up, even Kai’Sa fixes her attention on her now. </p><p> </p><p>“You guys got me a gift?” Ahri’s tail weaves happily in the air. She basically crawls into Eve’s lap in her excitement. “What’d you get me?” </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn chuckles at her sudden spurt of energy. She cradles Ahri’s face in her hand, “Remember when you asked me about that canopy bed a few weeks ago? And what I said afterwards?” </p><p> </p><p>Ahri’s head tilts, her ears twitching curiously as she tries to remember. Akali and Kai’Sa are quiet, holding their breath as they wait for her answer. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Slowly, Ahri’s face blooms a subtle pink. Her eyes hold flickering flames of curiosity and excitement, along with an undercurrent of dark desire. “You mean…” Ahri’s words trail off as she glances at Akali and Kai’Sa. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh. All three of us.” Evelynn strokes a whiskered-cheek with her thumb. “Are you ok with that?” </p><p> </p><p>Ahri is silent for a moment. Her tail swishes lazy, not allowing the others to see her inner thoughts like they usually can. Ahri exhales as her eyes sweep over her girlfriends’ faces. A sense of peace washes over her; she had nothing to doubt about her lovers. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri raises a hand to cup Evelynn’s own against her cheek. “Yes.” Ahri breathes out quietly but firmly. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as the word leaves her mouth, there is immediate warmth pressing against her back. Ahri gasps, her head turning back only to be met with Akali and Kai’Sa’s tender gazes oozing with open affection. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri’s chest jolts at the sight, heart brimming with warmth. </p><p> </p><p>Akali nuzzles her face against Ahri's blonde hair. “We just want to show you how much we love you.” Ahri shivers as the words are whispered against her ears. </p><p> </p><p>“Let us take care of you tonight.” Kai’Sa presses feather-light kisses along Ahri’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri purrs under the attention, head lolling heavy into Evelynn’s hand, who smiles softly at her, “Come on, darling. Your present is waiting in my room.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>// </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Evelynn’s new bed is <em> huge</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Actually, the Alaskan king-sized bed is so large that huge is an understatement. </p><p> </p><p>The new bed is exactly tailored to the diva’s taste; black satin sheets covered the expanse of the mattress, golden metal poles stood tall as they held up the bed’s looming canopy. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri’s eyes were drawn to the bed’s centerpiece—a long chain looped through the top of the bed’s canopy, trailing down to wrap around one of the bedposts where a pulley was installed. The metal chain dangled above the center of the bed, a pair of wrist restraints were attached to the end. </p><p> </p><p>Soft silk and glinting metal was beckoning her forth. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri’s mouth went dry at the sight. To be vulnerable like that—chained up in the middle of the bed, her arms restrained as her lovers did whatever they wanted with her, to her. A shudder shot down her spine at the thought, heat already blooming deep within her belly. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you think?” Evelynn’s golden eyes stared right into her soul, no doubt able to see and feel the embers of lustful desire starting to scorch her insides. </p><p> </p><p>“You guys really planned this all out, huh.” Ahri wound her arms around Evelynn to pull them together. She brushed her lips against Eve’s but refrained from a full kiss. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, darling.” Evelynn’s lips brushed against hers with every word spoken. A claw came up to stroke her chin gently. “Nothing but the best for the best.” </p><p> </p><p>Ahri mewled at her words, nose rubbing along Evelynn's softly, like a kitten nuzzling to show affection. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The door creaked open; Akali excitedly barged into the room while Kai’Sa followed at a much more sedated pace. </p><p> </p><p>Akali set down a large box. Ahri could see some familiar items within—specifically a few straps and harnesses and some more leather. Kai’Sa had brought a pack of water bottles and some snacks, stocking up the mini-fridge in the corner of the room. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri’s tail curled around herself, her hands wringing the white fur nervously. They were really doing this. The waiting chain hanging from the canopy set the idea in stone. A sudden ball of anxiousness opened up inside her. </p><p> </p><p>“So… how do we do this?” Ahri looked between her lovers. </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn spoke first, tasting the tendrils of anxious doubt in the air. “At your pace, of course. We start with whatever’s comfortable with you.” </p><p> </p><p>Ahri sighed, tension lifting off her shoulders simply from Eve’s reassuring tone. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“If you guys don’t mind, I’ll start first!” Akali strode up to Ahri with an air of confidence they usually see present on stage. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Foxy~” Akali placed her hands on slim hips, rubbing small circles on the skin with the pads of her thumbs. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello Akali.” Ahri giggled at the lop-sided grin adorning Akali's face. </p><p> </p><p>“Ready to have your mind <em> blown </em>?” </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh? </em> I hope you can deliver.” Ahri quirked a brow up. </p><p> </p><p>Akali’s eyes lit up. She pulled Ahri in by the hips, head angled to catch her lips in an all-consuming kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Akali’s touch was like fire, tongue licking open her mouth and prodding at her own. Akali deepened the kiss as her feet shuffled them back towards the bed. Their lips parted when the back of Ahri’s legs hit the bed. Akali pushed and she flopped onto her back. A blush decorated her cheeks as Ahri stared up at Akali’s looming figure. </p><p> </p><p>Akali grinned, licking her lips as she crawled up her body. “I hope you’re ready, babe. Cause I’m about to fucking <em> devour </em> you.” </p><p> </p><p>Ahri shivered and let out a breathy moan; the dark hunger in Akali’s gaze sent a jolt of heat straight to her cunt. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Take your shirt off for me.” </p><p> </p><p>Ahri chucks the shirt somewhere in the room. Any thought about it is quickly forgotten as Akali pounces at the first sign of creamy skin. </p><p> </p><p>Akali starts at her navel, suckling marks onto Ahri’s soft skin and teasing bites across her hip bones. </p><p> </p><p>“Your bra too.” Akali says as she presses heated open-mouth kisses in an upwards trail. After the garment is off, she continues the trail through the valley of Ahri's breasts. </p><p> </p><p>Akali captures a nipple with her mouth, tongue flicking the bud until it stiffens. Her free hand tugs and pinches the other bud, making sure it receives attention too. The dual sensation makes Ahri whine, legs squirming as she can feel herself start to drip. </p><p> </p><p>Once Ahri’s chest is flushed with bite marks, Akali trails down her body. Ahri finds herself quickly divulged of her skirt and underwear. </p><p> </p><p>Akali settles between Ahri’s legs and loops an arm around a thigh. She licks a strip from the knee up to Ahri’s inner thigh, eliciting a desperate-sounding whine when she sucks the sensitive flesh there. </p><p> </p><p>Akali locks eyes with Ahri when she swipes her tongue through dripping folds, satisfied with the full-body shudder she gets as a reaction. The rogue draws circles around her clit and then does the same to her entrance. </p><p> </p><p>A loud moan escapes Ahri when Akali delves her tongue inside, licking and thrusting at a steady pace. Her hips buck and Akali has to drape an arm to hold her hips down. </p><p> </p><p>The heat in Ahri’s belly is coiling hot, delicious pressure building that leaves her body tingling with pleasure. She fists her hands in two-toned hair as Akali swaps her tongue with two fingers, and uses her tongue to focus on her clit instead. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Evelynn smirks as she watches the show, golden eyes fixated on the way Ahri writhes as Akali does her best to eat her like she’s the last meal she’s ever gonna have. </p><p> </p><p>A rustle by their box of toys grabs Evelynn’s attention. Kai’Sa is stripping off her clothes, revealing a sports bra, black boyshorts, and a <em> very </em>toned figure that would make Davinci weep with joy. </p><p> </p><p>Golden eyes sweep over Kai'Sa's body. She bites her lower lip as her eyes linger on Kai’Sa’s muscles sculpted from years of dance and travel. </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn makes her way over, slides a hand along Kai’Sa’s broad shoulders—and if she cops a feel or two, even better. </p><p> </p><p>“Bokkie, darling,” Evelynn coos, “Strap me up?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Kai’Sa smiles before she gestures for her to sit down on the plush leather loveseat. Evelynn disrobes before taking a seat. Kai'Sa grabs a midnight purple strapless dildo from their box and sinks to her knees. </p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa lays the toy beside Evelynn for now. She places her hand on bare, supple thighs, spreading them apart gently. Slick arousal paints Evelynn's pussy, having grown wet from watching Akali and Ahri’s display. </p><p> </p><p>Kai'Sa dives in without warning, drawing a startled gasp as her tongue laps against Eve’s wetness. Her taste is sharp and sweet, almost as deadly as the succubus herself; she hums in approval and Evelynn’s hips buck at the vibration. </p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa spreads her open with her fingers, letting her tongue reach deeper inside. Eve tilts her head back and cards her hand through her lover's black tresses, pulling her closer as pleasure courses its way through her body. </p><p> </p><p>Kai'Sa pulls back, sweeping her tongue across her lips to clear any remaining residue. She grabs the toy and begins inserting the shorter end into Evelynn. It’s an easy process, considering the excess amount of slick and coupled with her efforts. </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn sighs when it’s all in. She looks down at her lap, the girth is a little bigger than their usual toys, but nothing her girls can’t handle. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kai’Sa lays her head one of Evelynn's soft thighs, one hand stroking the smooth purple shaft. “Do you want me to…?” She trails off as her thumb presses against the tip. </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn chuckles. Although the sight is appealing, they have a birthday girl to spoil. “That won’t be necessary, Bokkie.” </p><p> </p><p>Claws suddenly grip her thighs, making Evelynn look down in surprise. Kai’Sa’s hands are coated in shimmering black crystal, her second skin purrs loud enough for Evelynn to hear. Kai’Sa’s second skin recedes as her hand grabs the base of the shaft. Evelynn sucks in a breath as Kai'Sa tugs it gently, sending a little jolt to her walls. </p><p> </p><p>“Not even a taste?” Kai’Sa twirls her tongue around the head in a slow tease. She smirks, a twinkle appearing in her eyes when she sees Evelynn’s golden eyes narrow and her lips part. Kai’Sa maintains eye contact as she sucks the cockhead into her mouth, cheeks hollowing as she bobs down slowly. </p><p> </p><p>When Kai'Sa comes back up, leaving a wet sheen of saliva on the length, Evelynn cups her cheek. “Bokkie, you’re such a fucking <em> tease</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm, I want you right now.” Kai’Sa’s voice is liquid heat as she throws her pants off, crawls up Eve’s body, straddling her hips and grabbing ahold of the toy. “Just a quickie?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, when you come onto me like this—how can I possibly resist.” Evelynn purrs out her reply, hands already holding onto her hips. </p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa curls her hand around Evelynn’s nape and kisses plump lips. She gasps and moans against a hot mouth as she slips the tip inside. Kai’Sa rolls her hips, making soft breathy noises as she sinks down fully onto Evelynn's length. Evelynn tightens her grip on the swell of her hips, hissing when she can feel wetness dripping onto her with every roll from Kai’Sa. </p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa bounces in Evelynn's lap, hips moving fervently. Pressure builds quickly in her gut, having been worked up from watching Ahri and Akali’s display. She engages in a sloppy lip lock with Evelynn. </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn can feel how close Kai’Sa is. She pulls her down with every roll, Kai'Sa's plump ass smacking against her thighs, making sure her cock hits a little deeper each time. </p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa comes moaning against her lips, her back arches and her hips stutter as her vision goes white. Evelynn holds them both still, one hand stroking the base of her spine. Both she and Kai'Sa's second skin is purring, basking in the afterglow. </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn gives her soft pecks as she comes down from her release. Kai’Sa tucks her face into Eve’s neck as she breathes heavily. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Bokkie. We still have a birthday girl to fuck silly.” Evelynn strokes Kai’Sa’s back gently, greatly amused by how her lover is nuzzling into her neck. </p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa hums and sits up on her knees. The strap slides out with a lewd wet sound, fresh arousal dripping down her thighs. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for that.” Kai’Sa grins lazily, pressing an equally lazy kiss to Evelynn's mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy to get all the praise,” Evelynn smirks at her, “But you basically did all the work.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah—just take the compliment.” Kai’Sa swats the air in her direction. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A shrill cry grabs both of their attention. The two turn their head to see Ahri’s back arching off the bed, her thighs clamped over Akali’s head as she climaxes. Evelynn whispers something into Kai’Sa’s ear before they stand from the couch. </p><p> </p><p>Akali places a wet kiss on Ahri's thigh before she rises to a sitting position. She looks down at Ahri, whose chest is heaving for breath and cheeks flushed a ruddy red. </p><p> </p><p>Akali swipes her chin with two fingers, gathering the slick there. She leans over Ahri’s figure and hovers her wet fingers in front of her face. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri immediately draws them into her mouth, sucking her own arousal off and whining when Akali says, “Good girl.” </p><p> </p><p>Akali withdraws her fingers, replacing them with her own lips as she slowly kisses Ahri. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The two on the bed turn their attention to their approaching lovers, eyes locking onto the wet and large girth protruding from Evelynn and the item in Kai'Sa's hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Ready for me, Foxy?” Evelynn purrs sensually as she takes a seat on the bed. Ahri glances at the wetness coating the strap and feels heat rekindling in her belly. </p><p> </p><p>After an affirming nod, Evelynn proceeds with a “Get on your knees for me, darling.” </p><p> </p><p>Ahri situates herself on her knees, and Evelynn slides behind her until she’s sitting beneath her. Ahri hovers directly over Evelynn's lap as Akali puts her hands in the handcuffs dangling from the canopy. </p><p> </p><p>“Good?” Akali asks after the leather clasps are on. Ahri gives the cuffs an experimental tug, and is satisfied with its tautness—loose enough for her to jerk around but tight enough for the restraints to properly hold her in place. </p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa comes up to her with a black garment in hand. Ahri realizes that she’s holding a blindfold after a second. A new jolt of heat is sent straight to her cunt. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to put this on you, ok?” Kai’Sa gently wraps the cloth around her eyes only after Ahri nods. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri is rendered blind and all her senses slowly adjust. Her vision is taken away but somehow the dial for her other senses are cranked up to the max. Her tail sways behind her as the cool air lingers over her heated skin, and she shivers at how the sensory deprivation enhances the feeling of hair-raising chills on her skin. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Akali’s eyes rake over every inch of the Ahri's exposed skin. The heat in her belly grows heavy when Evelynn settles behind and beneath Ahri, her purple cock sticking out from between Ahri’s thighs is a sinful image to witness. </p><p> </p><p>A touch to her shoulder turns her head. Kai’Sa is close enough where she can feel her body heat. Akali leans into her. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t come, right? Want me to take care of that?” Kai'Sa asks between kisses. Akali nods. </p><p> </p><p>“Bend over on the edge of the bed.” Kai’Sa says softly. </p><p> </p><p>Akali gets on her hands and knees, eyes still raptly watching Evelynn and Ahri. She can hear the sound of rustling behind her. Kai’Sa comes back and she can feel the heat behind her. </p><p> </p><p>Akali’s breathing hitches when hard silicon presses against her ass cheeks. Hands palm the curve of her hips, silicon rubbing up and down slowly. </p><p> </p><p>“I want you to watch them as I fuck you.” Kai’Sa says low into her ear. A hand caresses the skin of her lower back. “Got it?” </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes.</em>” Akali moans into the satin sheets below her. </p><p> </p><p>A gasp leaves her lips as Kai’Sa presses the cockhead at her entrance, smearing her wetness around the tip. A moan is drawn out of Akali as Kai’Sa pushes into her, until she sinks inside entirely and hilts. </p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa sets a slow, torturous pace. Her thrusts are hard, bottoming out with each thrust of her hips. But the speed is <em> excruciatingly slow</em>. </p><p> </p><p>A hand grabs her jaw, directing her head to the sight of Evelynn and Ahri. </p><p> </p><p>“Watch them.” Kai’Sa growls. Akali doesn’t know if it's Kai'Sa or her symbiote speaking, but it’s hot as hell. “I want them to hear me fucking you.”</p><p> </p><p>A hard thrust rocks her body forward. Akali cries out as a smacking sound rings in the ear. Kai’Sa’s hand hovers above her ass, red already blooming across the skin’s surface. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A hand settles on Ahri’s hip, guiding her body down. Ahri’s breath hitches as wet silicon meets her cunt. Her hips buck, accidentally grinding against the slick shaft of the toy. A breathy moan escapes her, just as a chuckle is heard from behind her. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri can feel Eve move closer, soft breasts press up against her back. Her tail curls around Evelynn's waist. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got you, darling.” Eve says into a fox ear as she rubs her tip against a soaked slit. </p><p> </p><p>A breathless moan leaves Ahri’s lips as the tip pushes inside. The chain rattles, hands weakly tugging against the cuffs as the strap makes it way inside slowly. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri would have already sunk all the way down to the base if not for Eve’s bruising grip on her hips. Evelynn is putting her through an agonizingly slow pace on purpose, Ahri is sure. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri is panting when the entire length is inside her. She wants to roll her hips, but Eve’s hold on her is ironclad. A whine builds up in her throat, released into the air as Evelynn keeps her suspended for a few more seconds. </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn laughs softly at the resounding whine. “Tell me what you want, darling. I can’t do anything if nothing but whines come out of your mouth.” </p><p> </p><p>Ahri’s wrists jerk at her restraints. “Fuck me, Eve. I want you to fuck me!” The rattling chain echoes her admission. </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn presses her smirk into Ahri's shoulder blade, “As you wish, my queen.” </p><p> </p><p>A wail is ripped out of Ahri’s throat as Evelynn’s hands pull her up before slamming her back down on her cock. The tip rubs roughly against her walls as it reaches deep inside her. Ahri’s hips take on a mind of their own; she rolls and snaps them erratically as she chases after that delicious hot pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>“Look at you go,” Evelynn coos into her ears, prompting a shiver. “Fucking yourself on my cock. It’s like I don’t even have to do a thing.” </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn’s words paint a blush on her cheeks, but it also spurs her on at the same time. There’s a wet slapping squish every time her hips come down; her fox ears twitch as they fixate on the erotic sound, especially now that she’s rendered blind. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri falls back onto Evelynn, still pumping her hips up and down as she leans closer into Evelynn. “E-Eve! I’m close—“ </p><p> </p><p>“Then <em> come</em>, darling. Fuck yourself to oblivion.” The gumiho can practically <em> feel </em> Evelynn’s smug tone. But her words are like the magic words Ahri’s been waiting for. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri's hips work themselves in a renewed fervor. Ahri all but wails and sobs as Evelynn finds her swollen clit, abusing it in firm circles. The chain rattles loudly as Ahri shudders and seizes up in pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri breathes shakily as she comes down, slumping fully into Evelynn now. The wrist restraint is the only thing holding her up, otherwise she’d probably collapse face first into the mattress. </p><p> </p><p>Soft velvet trails along her body, Ahri knows it’s Evelynn’s lashers. She shivers slightly, their smooth material feeling like ghostly whispers upon her skin. Ahri sighs as Evelynn raises her hips up and slips the toy out gently. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Akali moans as she watches Ahri hit her peak. </p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa is still torturing Akali with frustratingly slow thrusts. Another smack to her ass has her jolting in a mix of pleasurable pain. </p><p> </p><p>Then she stops altogether. Akali looks back in confusion, her pleasure halting in its climb. </p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa undoes the straps to her harness and takes it off, but leaves the dildo still deep inside of Akali. </p><p> </p><p>“W-what are you doing?” Akali asks in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa gives her a wicked smile and grinds her hand into the base of the dildo. Akali cries out, moaning at the sensation. “I’m gonna let Eve finish you off.” </p><p> </p><p>“Be a good girl and wait.” </p><p> </p><p>Akali stays on her hands and knees, panting as she does as she’s told. Her cunt is pulsing, pleasure shooting up her veins. She’s too desperate for that orgasm to try and disobey. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Evelynn scoots out from under Ahri, resting along the edge of the bed and handing the baton off to Kai’Sa. She’s about to pull the toy off when Kai’Sa places a hand on her inner thigh. </p><p> </p><p>“Our maknae needs you.” Kai’Sa simply says. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Evelynn looks over at Akali, and laughs delightfully when she sees desperation visibly painted on their lover’s face. </p><p> </p><p>She's is greeted by a whine. “Eveeeeeee.” </p><p> </p><p>“What are you waiting for, darling?” Evelynn’s lips curl up sensually. She eyes the toy still within the girl, trapped by dripping wet walls. </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh, Bokkie. You fucking tease. </em> Evelynn licks her lips at the lewd display. </p><p> </p><p>Akali wiggles her hips enticingly before laying down on her stomach, hips arched to present her pussy for her. “Fuck me, <em> please</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn settles between Akali's legs, her hands gripping firm thighs as she pulls the dildo out of Akali’s pussy. Snug walls are reluctant to let the toy go, so Eve pulls it out slowly, enjoying the obscene moan that was coaxed out. </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn is more amused than anything. “Any requests, Kali?” </p><p> </p><p>Akali shoots her a smoldering look over her shoulder. “Put me in a chokehold? Pretty please?” </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>.” Evelynn hisses, her arousal punches her in the gut from the request. </p><p> </p><p>Akali sighs breathily as Eve slips inside. The sound of flesh clapping echoes as Evelynn starts a fast pace from the get-go. Akali's pleasure picks up from where it left off. </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn drapes herself over her lover's slim frame. Akali’s moans got louder, the shift in position allowing Evelynn to reach deeper than before. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Evelynn waits until Akali’s body is loose and pliant before she goes anywhere near her neck. Evelynn snakes one arm around Akali's neck, forearm pressed loosely against the front of her throat. Her other forearm crosses her wrist, holding her tight from behind. </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn increases the pressure on Akali’s throat in a steady and slow pace, her senses attuned to Akali's as she watches her reactions carefully. </p><p> </p><p>The feel of being in a chokehold while getting pounded into the bed is something fierce. Akali’s eyes roll to the back of her head with every thrust of Eve’s hips. The pressure on her throat is firm and constant, and the low level of oxygen generates a pleasant buzz in her skull, adding to the gratifying feeling of that dildo plunging in and out of her. </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn pumps her hips harder when she feels Akali’s body start to tremble. Akali's moans are strained due to the chokehold, but Evelynn can feel the vibrations through her hold. </p><p> </p><p>Akali shakes, crying out as her orgasm ripples intensely through her body. Evelynn eases her grip on her throat, and the rush of oxygen to her brain sends her endorphins spiking. Another long moan is drawn out of Akali as she tumbles off the edge for the second time. </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn presses kisses atop Akali's crown as she comes down. She can feel Akali shiver as she pulls out. Akali is panting as she lays there, limbs starfishing on the bed as she tries to become one with the mattress. Evelynn curls her lip into a smirk as her eyes roam over Akali’s body; there’s a wet mess on her thighs, and traces of redness appear along the length of her neck. </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn lovingly pats her hip, “Rest for a bit, darling. I’m going to get some towels for all of us.” Evelynn chuckles when Akali sticks a hand up to wave lazily at her. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The chain clinks as it’s being pulled and Ahri is raised up to her knees once more. Ahri shivers again as heat lurches in her gut, the prospect of another orgasm manages to perk her up. Her tails flick and wave in anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>She can hear the wet sounds and moaning coming from Akali and Evelynn. The erotic sound of the pair makes the room feel hotter than before. She can feel herself dripping just listening to them. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri suddenly jerks her restraints as she feels hands cupping her face, fingers stroking along her jaw. She purrs a little as she leans into the gentle touch. </p><p> </p><p>“Still want more?” Kai’Sa’s voice reaches her ears. Ahri presses a kiss into a palm in response. There’s a soft laugh right after, and Ahri can just imagine Kai'Sa's lovely smile right in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>The only bad thing she can think of in this scenario, is that the blindfold won’t let her see any of her girls. </p><p> </p><p>The hands holding her face trail down, fingers skimming along the line of her throat, caressing her collarbones before stopping at her chest. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri’s breathing picks up, the blindfold factors in that element of surprise that gets her blood pumping unlike any other. </p><p> </p><p>She whimpers when her chest is touched, hands massaging her supple breasts, lavishing her nipples with attention through pinching and tugging. Ahri cries out in surprise when teeth enclose around a stiff bud. The sensation of a hot tongue lashing at her nipples feels so <em> good</em>, Ahri desperately arches into the mouth for more. The chain rattles as she tugs her wrists, leaning forward and whimpering when that hot mouth withdraws. </p><p> </p><p>Warm breath hovers over her breasts, teasingly staying just out of reach. Ahri arches her back and leans forward again, blindly trying to find Kai’Sa’s mouth but to no avail. The chain restrains her range of movement, every rattle of the metal mocking her. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri’s ears catch a low chuckle in the air. The humiliation makes her ears bow, skin flushed red; surprisingly—or maybe unsurprisingly—it also sends a fresh wave of arousal through her body. </p><p> </p><p>A hand grabs her jaw, tilting her head up. Another hand cards through her hair, rubbing the base of her ears firmly. “Pretty baby,” Kai’Sa coos softly, “You just wanna get off, don’t you?” </p><p> </p><p>The busy hands coupled with Kai'Sa’s words render her speechless. A whine slips out of her mouth instead of an answer. </p><p> </p><p>Another chuckle. Then the hand in her hair suddenly turns into a hard grip. Ahri bites her lip to contain a moan when her hair is pulled, head yanked far back enough that she has to crane her neck up. </p><p> </p><p>“I want you to ride my face. Think you can do that for me?” The heated words fan over her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Please!” Ahri pleads, hands eagerly pulling the chain as she leans closer to the voice. </p><p> </p><p>Hands grab her hips, urging them upwards. Ahri follows along obediently, her need for another orgasm taking precedence over all else. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ahri’s hips jerk when a kiss is pressed against her inner thigh—the only warning she gets—before a hot mouth assaults her pussy. Ahri screeches as Kai’Sa buries her tongue inside her, thighs clamping down on her head. Kai’Sa briefly circles her clit before she sticks her tongue out flat, letting Ahri grind down and ride her face. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri’s body is quivering as she’s practically on the precipice of an orgasm, teetering on the edge of that delicious hot carnal pleasure. She works her hips in a frenzy, chasing that orgasm that’s <em> so, so close</em>. Kai’Sa manages to place her lips on a swollen clit and <em> sucks</em>, throwing Ahri into her orgasm head first. </p><p> </p><p>A guttural moan spills out of Ahri as her hips stutter and grind on Kai’Sa’s face. She can feel Kai'Sa's tongue swiping across her heat even through the high of her orgasm. Ahri whimpers when Kai’Sa is still lapping at her cunt when she comes down; she just came and she’s still so sensitive. </p><p> </p><p>“One more, babe. Give me one more.” Kai’Sa says against her wetness. </p><p> </p><p>A broken moan slips out of Ahri. “I—I can’t…hah…hah, Kai’Sa—<em> ahh! </em>” </p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa delves her tongue inside slick heat once more. She strokes the muscle in circles, curling her tongue when she can against snug walls. The chain rattles noisily as Ahri’s body trembles from the oversensitivity. Despite her claims, Ahri finds herself hurtling towards another orgasm quickly. </p><p> </p><p>Carnal instincts take over and Ahri finds herself bucking against Kai'Sa's tongue. A waterfall of incoherent noises tumble out of Ahri’s mouth as she comes, that white-hot pleasure robbing her of her ability to think and speak altogether. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When Ahri opens her eyes—she doesn’t even remember closing them in the first place—it’s to the sight of the canopy of the bed. </p><p> </p><p>The gilded gold metalwork of the frame is accented with carved swirls. Her eyes follow the pattern, noticing the chain and cuffs curled around a bedpost securely. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri groans as she stretches her body out. She feels deliciously sore and tired from the… sex marathon? She’s more amused than anything at how that whole thing went down. This was for <em> sure </em> a birthday to remember. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri’s ears twitch and flutter as she catches movement just outside of Evelynn’s bedroom door. Said door opens a second later, revealing the rest of the girls. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s awake!” Akali bounds into the room with a party hat strapped to her head. Kai’Sa and Evelynn enter at a calmer pace, both holding a slice of birthday cake and towels respectively. </p><p> </p><p>Akali launches herself onto the bed, giggling at the sheer size of the Alaskan-king size mattress. She rolls her way over to Ahri, propping herself up on one elbow, “Hi, come here often?” </p><p> </p><p>Ahri laughs at the lame line. She leans over and kisses her, sighing into Akali’s sweet mouth. “You taste like cake.” Ahri giggles against soft lips. </p><p> </p><p>A weight sinks onto the spot behind her; Ahri looks back to see a head of platinum tresses press against her head. She purrs when Evelynn pulls her into a loose hug, lashers curling around her waist. Evelynn smiles into blonde hair when tails wrap around hers in return. </p><p> </p><p>“Akali—be a dear and take care of our leader.” Akali catches a bottle of lotion thrown at her. She snaps a playful salute before smattering a dollop of it on Ahri’s wrists, rubbing and soothing the red tender marks away. </p><p> </p><p>“As for you, darling,” One of the diva’s lashers darted away, the sound of the mini-fridge opening and closing could be heard. Then the lasher came back, dangling a fresh water bottle in front of her face. “Drink up.” Ahri drains the bottle quickly, not realizing how parched she was. </p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa settles on the bed carefully, seeing as she’s still holding the slice of cake in her hands. “Happy birthday, baby.” Ahri’s heart warms when Kai'Sa shoots her an endearing smile. With Evelynn wrapped around Ahri like a protective blanket and Akali tending to her hands, Kai’Sa takes it upon herself to feed Ahri some cake. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri is essentially pampered by the girls, her every need and want taken care of. Everything she wants is right here in this room—she couldn’t ask for more. </p><p> </p><p>The lotion and the cake is put away after Ahri makes a request for a cuddle pile. Kai’Sa finds her way to Ahri's other side, arms draping themselves over her shoulders and hand resting on some part of Evelynn. Her second skin purrs in satisfaction from the warmth radiating from all of them. </p><p> </p><p>Akali makes herself comfortable by flopping across all three of their laps. A lazy grin etches itself on her face as she tucks her hands behind her head. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri looks around and feels her chest being filled to the brim. One of her tails taps happily against the mattress while the others curl around a hand, a waist, even a leg. </p><p> </p><p>“Love you guys.” She breathes out a content sigh as she sinks further into her lovers’ embrace, “Best birthday ever.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>